A Dance with Death
by Yuji23
Summary: Nasus is left distraught after the fall of Shurima, but an encounter with the Kindred Spirits of death forms a lasting impression on him. His new obsession drives him to seek out everything he can find on the duo. 3 Part short story, Nasus x Kindred (Lamb) Rated M for future Lemon in last chapter.
1. The Fall

**So this is my first request story, written for Zennyzen as a Nasus x Kindred short story. This will consist of 3 chapters, with the 3rd probably containing a Lemon (So you'll have to wait for that if you're only here for the lewds). Each chapter is kinda short, but I'll be releasing all 3 fairly shortly after each other so don't despair! Hope you all enjoy it, and if you want to give your own requests then feel free to send me a PM.**

 **Chapter 1 - The Fall**

What does one truly know of death?

When you have lived a life as long as mine, what comes after is the only mystery that still remains. I have spent centuries observing the fleeting lives of mortals, and yet I can only rarely catch glimpses and hints of what lies beyond. I fear my pursuit of the unknown may drive me, like my brother before me, to madness, but I know now that it is too late to turn back. I am already set upon this path, and I will not stop until I find it, until I find **them.**

The seeds of my undoing were sown in the Great Fall, where the hubris of a young Emperor lead to the destruction of my homeland. Harnessing the power of the Sundisk, the man attempted to Ascend to join the ranks of my brother and I, but in his arrogance he was betrayed by his own servant. Using this power, the Emperor and the great city he ruled were turned to dust and the servant ascended to a being of pure cosmic energy. I have never wept as hard as that day, and my brothers sacrifice still weighs heavily on my heart. One day, I will happily accept his wrath as punishment for my actions…

It was in this tragedy that I first saw them, the focus of my work since them. As I sat and wept atop the ruins of the once great Sundisk, I could still hear the cries of agony from the deserted city below. Though there bodies had become dust, their souls lingered, clinging to the world that had so cruelly robbed them of their future.

As I listened, the noise began to fade. I looked up to see two bright figures emerge in the among the ruins of Shurima. One, a jackal headed dog, with no body but a trail of spectral fur extending behind it. The other, a tall cat like creature that stood on its hind legs like a person, its sleek golden brown fur shining in the dying sunlight. The pair both wore funeral masks but in a strange reversal the cat wore the jackal mask, and the jackal the one of the cat. As I watched in awe, the cat drew a bow of sunlight and began firing at these trapped souls, freeing them from this world. Those that ran, clinging to their connection to this world were chased down by the Jackal, receiving a rather less peaceful departure for trying to escape these aspects of death.

As they vanished from my sight, I stood and ran down the many steps and into the city below. Following the sounds of the souls that still remained, I ducked and dived through the winding streets of Shurima, catching glimpses of black or golden fur as I ran. As the screams began too dull, a pair of ethereal voices took their place.

" **Look Lamb, this one chases us!"**

" _How quaint Wolf, that one who survived so much death should chase it down."_

" **It smells wrong! I don't like it!"**

" _That is the smell of one that thinks it has cheated death, performing rituals and rites in order to 'ascend' above other beings."_

" **Ha! But it should know that it can't fool us so easily"**

" _A king among ants, is still but an ant when the boot descends…"_

" **And then it gets crushed!"**

" _So tell us little ant…"_

At this I was stopped dead in my tracks by the golden feline appearing directly in front of me. Holding its sunlit bow loosely in its hand, a pair of piercing eyes stared at me through the Jackal mask.

" _What brings you to the sole of the boot so willingly?"_

I froze. Though I easily stood over 3 feet taller than the hunter, I felt intimidated, her otherworldly aura causing me a level of discomfort I wasn't used too. At that moment, I felt what an ordinary man would feel in my presence.

" **Ha! I think it is scared of us Lamb, can I eat it?"**

The Jackal appeared as well, slowly circling me and it snarled and sized me up.

" _Interesting, is that truly what you desire little ant? Are you filled with a sense of 'hopelessness'? Do you perhaps wish you could of died with your people?"_

"No I…" I paused again.

" _Why did I come here? Idle curiosity? Or was it something more?"_ I thought to myself, steadying my composure against the two spirits.

"In the many years I have lived already, I had yet to witness the spirits of death themselves, I wanted to see for myself who you were." I replied calmly, holding my gaze with the so called 'Lamb'.

" _And what do you think we are now? Swift killers?"_

" **Brutal hunters?"**

I thought about there question a moment, before reaching down to the ground and grasping a handful of sand. The two watched me with interest as I stood back up.

"It would seem to me that death is merciful, though their bodies are nought but sand, their souls still linger. It is thanks to you that they can find peace from this accursed place." I explained, the fistful of sand slowly pouring through my hands as the desert winds carried it away.

"Thank you Spirit, you have at least, put my mind at ease." I turned to the pair, giving them a sad smile before turning to leave.

" **Huff! Talk is boring I want to chase more! Can I Lamb?"** The Jackal asked the Cat, waiting expectantly on an answer, after a few moments without any protest, the Jackal gave a loud howl before bounding off into the desolated capital.

As I left I heard soft footsteps behind me before the golden feline bounded in front of me again, blocking my path.

"What is the matter spirit? I thought you hadn't marked me for death?" I inquired as the Cat studied me.

" _Why did you thank us Mortal? What is the reasoning behind the gratitude you feel?"_ She asked me.

"I was merely stating that I am relieved that you stopped their suffering, their screams of agony weighed heavily on my already wounded heart." I replied seriously, meeting her gaze once again.

" _We did not help them Mortal, we are but the bringers of death. Those people you once knew are dead, be it by my arrow or Wolf's fang their spark has faded from this world."_

"It was Xerath that killed those people, and so it is him who I hold my resentment for. Is it really so confusing for you to believe that someone is grateful to the ferryman for carrying their souls over to the other side?"

" _No, many mortals worship death as a new beginning, but they do not usually seek us out to 'thank us' in person. Besides, the whole style of thinking is illogical fantasy that men tell each other to comfort their fleeting existences. There is nothing after death, it is the end."_

"Hmm, I will remember to write you a letter next time then. I believe that it doesn't matter what anyone believes about death, especially beings that live a long time like us. Only the mortals that experience it themselves know the real answer, it is not for us to decide how they prepare for it."

" _Then you too are just as delusional as they are."_

I laughed, "Maybe I am, but those are my delusions to believe."

In the distance I hear the snarling and cries of souls as the 'Wolf' hunted the remaining citizens of Shurima.

"I think you are required to help you friend Spirit-" I began, turning to see that the Feline had already left. I smiled to myself as I began walking out into the great desert beyond.

Though my heart still felt heavy with my loss, I felt refreshed after my brief dance with Death. I knew deep down, this would not be the last time I saw them.


	2. The Hunter and the Hunted

**Chapter 2 of 3, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 - The Hunter and the Hunted**

From that day onward, I found a new purpose in life. From the ruins of the Shuriman empire I began piecing together any scraps of information or culture left behind, hoarding them within the ruins of the great library that once held council to the greatest minds of their generation. With all the time in the world to collate and sort my collection, I had soon scoured all that was left of the capital, instead seeking out what I could find from travellers and merchants that passed under the harsh desert sun. As I bartered and collected, the nomads in the deserts gave onto me a new title, "The Curator of the Sands", a testament to my ever growing archives of ancient knowledge.

But there was one topic that interested me above all else, which drove me to extremes to find out anything I could about it. Over centuries I gathered all I could on the topic of death, and especially the spirits that heralded it. From what I gathered, the spirits had many different names, and came in many forms. In Shurima, they appeared as a Jackal and a Cat, animals long viewed as guardians of death in our desert culture, however there names varied depending on what culture the texts came from. In the west they were known as Ina and Ani, the East, Farya and Wolyo. But I always referred to them by the names they used themselves, the names which suited the most common description of the spirits, Lamb and Wolf.

One could call it morbid fascination, but over the centuries I would find myself drawn to the sites of great battles and conflicts that arose over the world, attempting to catch but a glimpse of the pair of reapers. The devastation of the Rune Wars granted me some of my best chances, seeing flashes of white fur and powerful arrows across the battlefields gave me hope that my quest wasn't in vain. I couldn't truly seek them out in these great conflicts, the power of the magical weapons used could turn even an ascended like me to dust. Even so, I kept putting myself in the firing line, maybe out of a naive belief that the closer I came to death, the closer I would be to them. If the pair was aware of my pursuit, they certainly didn't show it as I risked life and limb across the ruined lands of Runeterra.

As the rune wars subsided, it became harder and harder to predict where these spirits would show themselves. The world changed much as centuries became millennia and new states rose and fell. I did my best as designated curator, storing and archiving the culture and histories of these places. Though I justified this as the duty of an immortal like myself, keeping an unbiased record of the world around me, I couldn't hide my joy anytime I found something relating to the spirits known collectively as "Kindred".

My search was aided as two new states rose to prominence. Arising from the Immortal Bastion, the centre piece of a once powerful warlord, the state of Noxus rose in the east. This brutal state bordered my own, and it's tendency for brutality and rapid expansion drew it into conflict with the "Shining Light" in the west, the state of Demacia. This state ruled by a group of nobles and royals saw itself as the source of justice and righteousness in Valoran, and naturally as the two states expanded across the continent they came into conflict. The powerful states started fighting vicious battles, and as they escalated more and more people began to die. Despite the horror of such large scale massacre, I was inwardly hopeful, and over this time I saw a lot of the spirits.

This was different however, despite the size of the conflict being much smaller than the rune wars, I saw the reapers more frequently than I ever had in the past. Sometimes I would see them both fully for minutes at a time, always vanishing before I had a chance to confront them again. I began to believe that Lamb was taunting me, picking her hunts tactically so she could taunt me before vanishing. The closer I would come, the more elusive she became, and even as I tried to avoid conflict, she would still appear before me. Be it a simple merchant caught by bandit or, a traveler caught in a sandstorm, even in these small seemingly meaningless deaths, the pair would appear before me. It seemed that in my hunt for the pair, they in turn had taken an interest to me.

* * *

With the creation of the Institute of War, violence across the world began to die down. As Noxus invaded Ionia and civil war brewed across the frozen plains of the Freljord, the Institute began to intervene in this huge state affairs. It was at this time that truly tremendous things began happening in Shurima. A Noxian noble hired a bounty hunter by the name of Sivir to uncover a series of ancient ruins that I had tried so hard to protect. In my negligence, the pair uncovered the tomb in which I had sealed Xerath and my brother.

As the events unfurled, I wept as my brother arrived before me. His eyes filled with rage after being trapped for so many years with that madman, and all semblance of the kind and loving person my brother had once been were gone.

"You sealed me away brother! After all these millennia you could of come back for me, but you left me trapped down there!" Renekton cried, waving his vicious two handed blade in front of him in anger.

"I'm so sorry Renekton, I never wanted you to sacrifice yourself like that. Please, I would of tried to release you, but Xerath…"

"LIES" Renekton screamed, swinging his axe in a wide crescent and destroying one of the many bookcases in the room. "YOU SPENT ALL OF YOUR TIME POURING OVER YOUR MUSTY TOMES, YOU ALWAYS WERE A BOOKWORM WEREN'T YOU NASUS?"

With another feral roar another set of bookcases fell as my brother charged at me, his long tail thrashing violently as he span his axe into me. I held my staff up defensively, recoiling at the brute force of his attack, the two ancient runic weapons sparking as they made contact.

"You're sick brother! You need help, let me help you!" I cried, desperately trying to block his flurry of attacks.

"Help!? You haven't helped for the past thousand years, what makes you think I want your help now!"

He screamed as he continued his assault, Renekton was right, he was always the stronger warrior than me, he spent hours training while I studied and I could never defeat him in a fight. Although his fighting skills had dulled due to his years of rage and imprisonment, his strength was still greater than mine as I attempted to fend him off.

With a burst of speed Renekton's jaws snapped at me, aiming for my throat. In an act of desperation, I called upon my inner magics, slowing the reptile's movements as I threw him off of me. WIth a spin of my staff, I summoned a black ring of fire around my brother, attempting to supress his strength with some of the magic I had studied in my years of Curating.

"Stay down brother, I don't want to kill you!" I cried desperately, focusing all of my energy into the magic circle.

"You cannot keep me contained here brother! Is this your easy solution once again? To seal me away rather than face what you have done!" Renekton screamed, looking me straight into my eyes. For a moment, I could see the spark of life that once resided in his eyes, staring at me pleadingly.

"I, no brother, you're not well, I can still save you…" I hesitated, my power beginning to wane from channeling such a powerful spell.

"I don't need you to save me, I just need you to die!" He roared, using my moment of hesitation to break free of his bonds and charge directly at me.

I stared into his eyes that were filled with bloodlust as his blade descended upon me like a giant guillotine. I closed my eyes and everything turned black as I accepted my end.

* * *

" _Shine once more, before the end"_

A bright light enveloped me as I opened my eyes. The large gash across my throat was gone and my brother howled in agony as I heard the sounds of growling and bow strings twanging.

" **This one looks strong Lamb, can I eat it?"**

" _Of course dear Wolf, this one's death is long overdue."_

" **The hunt begins!"**

With a snarl Wolf leapt at the crocodile, biting at the thick skin as Renekton roared in anger.

"Kindred? What are you doing here? Did you… did you save me?" I asked in confusion, looking up at Lamb as I made sure that nothing else was missing.

" _This is our hunt, we had no intention of saving you little ant."_ Lamb replied as she readied an arrow and fired it at my enraged brother.

"No, I definitely heard you back there, 'Shine once more?'" I asked, getting to my feet.

" _You were not destined to die this day, our intervention was merely coincidental."_ Lamb replied, deliberately not turning to look at me as she released another volley.

"Well thank you again then, Lamb." I replied, picking my staff up of the ground.

This time Lamb actually stopped, turning to face me and giving me a stern look. Although she was usually expressionless, she seemed flustered by my statement.

" _I told you it had nothing to do with you! Just like before we just claimed what was ours!"_ Lamb replied angrily.

"Ok sorry, I didn't think you'd get so angry. From my observations I thought Wolf was the emotional one…" I replied, the spirit's sudden outburst catching me by surprise.

" _Yes he is, I mean, I don't feel this, I…"_

Lamb was cut off by a sudden howl of pain as Renekton's blade collided with Wolf's skull, the runes of the ascended weapon cutting deep into the usually impervious spirit.

"Don't think I'm such easy prey reaper! My vengeance will be sated!" The ascended roared as he visibly grew in size, surrounding himself in magical energies that flowed around him like the raging torrents of a powerful river.

" _Wolf no!"_ Lamb cried, leaping towards her wounded self as she unleashed a spray of arrows which seemed to harmlessly bounce off the crashing wall of energy that surrounded him.

As the white reaper tried to desperately reach Wolf, she was thrown aside as Renekton charged forwards pinning her up against a column. She cried out in pain as the warrior grasped his blade and raised it above his head.

"Brother no!" I cried, rushing forwards. I channeled my remaining power, matching my brother's growth as I reached my true Ascension. Holding my staff, I swung it viciously at my brother, releasing the energy that had slowly been building up in it over the years. With a splintering crack, I heard my brother's skull fracture as he fell to the ground. Tears streamed down my face as I looked into the eyes of my dying brother. As the light faded from his eye he smiled as his rage subsided, giving me one last look as the brother I once knew before he closed them for the last time.

"Brother…" I wept as I kneeled down next to the corpse of my brother.

I kissed his head, before rushing over to Wolf who was bleeding badly as Lamb sat next to him, resting his head in her lap.

" _Wolf, you can't leave me! We promised that we would always have a friend…"_

" **Did we take our mark Lamb?"**

"Try not to speak spirit, you're very badly injured." I explained, holding my hand over the wound before muttering a short incantation. My hand began to glow as I took the energy I had siphoned from my brother, using it to power my healing spell. With a sigh, Wolf stopped moving, his breathing steadied.

" _What did you do to him?"_ Lamb cried, grabbing my arm.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine after a few days rest." I replied, picking up the spirit and laying him to rest along a blanket I set out on a table.

Lamb looked sadly at Wolf, his mask was cracked from the impact and half his face was exposed. As she stood there, Lamb took off her mask slowly, laying it on the table next to her kindred spirit.

" _What does sadness feel like, little ant?"_

"Like this Lamb," I replied, before putting an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

She flinched at first, before relaxing slightly and leaning into me. We sat there watching Wolf until Lamb too fell asleep. I sat there holding her tight.

Even death needs compassion sometimes.


	3. What Lies Beyond

**Final Chapter! Hope you've all enjoyed the story so far, as promised I did put a lemon in this final chapter (though it's only the second one I've ever written and so probably pretty bad). Anyway, as I stated at the start of this story, it was a comission for Zennyzen and I hoped he at least has enjoyed this.**

 **Currently have no commissions atm, so will just write on some of my main stories until some of you guys PM me or something with ideas/**

 **Chapter 3 - What Lies Beyond**

" _Will he be ok?"_ Lamb asked hesitantly as she stood hesitantly next to the impromptu bed I had created.

"He'll be fine after a few days rest. The wounds are deep and any ordinary creature would of been killed outright, but fortunately you spirits are very resilient." I replied, giving her a comforting look as I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

The feeling was almost surreal. I towered over the reaper, standing at least two feet above her, but this was the first time the spirit seemed small or vulnerable. Despite their stature, the pair had always radiated an air of power, but alone and upset she seemed, just like any other being, defenceless.

" _What does companionship feel like? A feeling of fleeting completeness that fades into a great disappear once it is gone?"_ Lamb asked as she softly stroked Wolf's head.

"That is but one way of looking at it. Companionship is the act of sharing experiences with close friends, the highs and the lows. We are often defined by those which call us friends, surely you wouldn't be complete without Wolf?" I replied.

" _Of course I wouldn't be complete without Wolf!"_ She turned and shouted, " _It's these feelings I hate! The sense of dread and despair from almost losing him! I left all the emotions to him but now, now they are all coming back. Why must they cause me so much pain!?"_

"To define emotions merely by their negatives is narrow minded at best. Is it not hypocritical to curse at the darkness of the night without in turn praising the light of the day? As life continues in a cycle so must the days change."

" _But like every day the revel must end, leaving one with nought but the lingering warmth of the joy they once had, and the sadness of it being gone. When you live long enough even the suns, that once brought you so much light, fade into darkness, their lingering memories causing more pain than the joy they once brought."_

I looked into the tear stained eyes of the spirit, sympathising with her plight. I too had seen countless generations wither and perish as I resided in these ruins. The traders that had bought me many of the ancient tomes had returned to the sands, and I dealt with their sons, grandsons and many other generations since. Immortality came at the heavy cost of loneliness.

"I too once thought as you do. In my effort to distance myself from mortals, I hid away here underground, burying myself in books of forgotten times. However, the more I looked at the fleeting lives of mortals above, the more I envied them. In their short time on this world, they achieve greater things than I could in centuries. Through this, I came to a stark realisation." I explained, sitting down next to the spirit and placing an arm on her shoulder.

" _What was that conclusion?"_ She asked, wiping away her tears as she stared up at me.

"That in their short span here, those humans lived life to its fullest. By hidding away from the world, I might as well have died with my people in Shurima. In short, the only thing worse than my fear of death and loss, was to never truly live." I explained, smiling at the spirit.

" _To never truly live… It sounds almost like something he would say…"_ She murmured, turning to her companion.

" _Though maybe not as eloquently as you. More like_ ' _ **I'm bored, I'm hungry, chase chase!'**_ " She smiled at her own impression of her companion as I chuckled. She blushed in embarrassment as she realised she was talking aloud, avoiding my gaze as she wriggled out of my touch.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you two to rest now." I smiled as I got up to leave. I had to give my brother a proper burial before I could rest myself.

As I got up, a soft hand grasped mine, and I heard a quiet whisper.

" _No please… stay a little while longer ..?"_

I sighed as I sat back down, Lamb snuggling into Wolf happily as I did so. Not wanting to disturb them too much, I picked up one of the books on the floor. As I opened it, Lamb looked at me expectantly.

"You want me to read it to you?" I asked curiously. The book was a musty old thing about some long lost city, not exactly a great read, but Lamb nodded her head anyway. As I read aloud, I smiled as the pair slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I believed that once Wolf had recovered and the pair had left that my life would return to normal. The resurrection of the great Shuriman capital had lead to a huge influx of traders from around Runeterra that began frequenting my home. Despite the now ascended Emperor's wishes, I refused his offer to return to my former home. The place still held too much sadness for me, especially with the more recent death of my brother.

Among the many traders and scholars that visited my Library, there was one I did not expect. Merely a month after the incident, Lamb arrived in the twilight hours. She was alone, holding nothing but her signature bow and an exoctic tome of untold value. Without so much of a greeting, she handed it to me before disappearing quickly into the night. While I thought this was a solitary occurrence, a thank you perhaps for the assistance of her other half, she soon returned a month later with yet another book.

As the months turned to years, her visits became more frequent and of a longer duration. We talked together for great lengths, though she usually prefered to listen rather than tell, only mentioning brief summaries of her latest hunts while she reveled in my tales of long dead cities and ancient heroes. During most of them, she would often ask questions, usually to do with certain actions or emotions expressed by the characters, and I would do my best to explain them to her in ways I hoped she might understand.

" _What does Bravery feel like?"_

"Like someone greeting Wolf with sword in hand."

" _What of Anger? Why do humans fall to it so often?"_

"I believe we can all experience it from time to time, surely you would feel such if someone was to take your hunt from you?"

" _And Fear, dear Nasus. What does that feel like?"_

"You have already felt it Lamb, the feeling of potentially losing something dear to you."

But it was on one of these visits that finally sealed the consequences of my obsession. By this point her visits were so regular that I usually had plenty of time to prepare before she arrived. Today however was different. She always arrived at nine on the dot, but as the clock struck half past I began to worry.

" _Was she perhaps in trouble? That would be a first, but I'm sure she's strong enough to handle herself…"_ I thought to myself, as I stood and walked to the door.

As it opened up to the cold night air, a lone figure stood on the doorstep. She stood awkwardly in the moonlight, pacing on the spot nervously as she stared into the sky above her.

"Uh-humm" I cleared my throat, Lamb visibly jumping as she suddenly noticed my presence.

"I didn't expect to find you waiting on my doorstep, you should know by now that you can come in as you please, or at least knock on the door." I explained as I looked at her curiously.

" _Oh… yes I mean… We were- I, was lost in thought I believe…"_ She stuttered awkwardly. Still shuffling nervously on the spot.

"Hmm, well perhaps you can do so in the warm then? As resistant as your fur might be to the elements, the Desert can become as cold as a Frejordian Tundra once the sun goes down." I stated as I beckoned her to enter.

She nodded her head, ducking under my arm quickly as I closed the door behind her. We walked through to my study, a large room filled with multiple bookcases and a pair of large chairs already pulled up close to the large fireplace in the centre of the room. I offered her her usual seat, and she mumbled a thanks as we both sat opposite each other. We sat in silence for a moment as she avoided looking at me directly, squirming uncomfortably in her chair. Her behavior was certainly unusual for her, and reminded me of many of the humans who came here that shriveled in the presence of my unusual appearance.

"Lamb, you didn't have to come here if it makes you feel uncomfortable you know. I can tell you are certainly upset." I started, trying to gauge her reaction from her body language.

" _No that's not it. It's just that, well…"_ She started, fidgeting nervously.

"Is something the matter?" I asked curiously, a tone of concern in my voice.

She paused for a moment, considering what to say before letting out a deep sigh.

" _Wolf is upset with me, I haven't been focused during our hunts recently. Our past three marks got away from us due to my negligence and he told me he would prefer to hunt alone for a while…"_

"That's awful. I'm sure it's not your fault that you were distracted, are you perhaps ill? Do you need me to have a look at you?" I asked, getting up to look at her more closely.

She blushed, avoiding my gaze. " _No that's not necessary! I haven't been feeling physically sick, but inside I feel strange… it hurts when we're alone, it feels almost like loneliness, but Wolf is still with me."_ She explained.

"I see, and do you still feel like this at the moment?"

" _No, it's different now, as I approached your house that feeling slowly ebb and replaced with one of maybe, nervousness I think you called it? It feels strange when I'm with you, and I keep imagining all sorts of strange thoughts…"_

I paused for a moment, my eyes opening wide as I realised the cause of her actions. It was clear that despite being a reaper of death, she was in heat. She looked at me directly this time, her eyes conveying a look of both confusion and deep lust.

"Let me see if I have anything to help you…" I hurriedly stated, before getting up and heading towards the kitchen, "Just stay there and wait a bit."

I rummaged through my cupboards, searching for herbs and spices. One of the traders had given me some herbs that were meant to suppress hormone imbalances, but I had thought them useless and never bothered to remember where I had put them, maybe on this bottom shelf?

" _Nasuuuuuus~"_ A seductive voice cooed from behind me as I felt soft fur rub up against my back as a pair of firm breasts pressed into me. I turned my head around to see Lamb tightly grasping my arm, her mask discarded as her beautiful face stared lustfully into mine, her cheeks already flushed red with anticipation.

"Calm down Lamb, what are you doing- Oufff!" I cried as I slipped and fell onto my back.

Taking advantage of my new situation, Lamb crawled across my chest slowly, rubbing my large muscles as her hands traced every line across my well formed pex. She gave me a smile as she did so, and I could feel my member begin to harden as this vixen teased me.

" _I think I know this one dear Nasus, isn't it called arousal?"_ She asked in a sultry voice, her mind clearly overwhelmed by her hormones as she acted on instinct. Her hands moved down to my crotch, quickly removing my garments a releasing my growing semi to the open air. She licked her lips lustfully as she began fondling my pole, her soft hands caressing it as it grew and grew, extending to my full foot long glory.

" _Oh…"_ She said with a mild sense of disappointment, " _I'm not sure if something as large of that will fit…"_ She pondered, before positioning herself upon my stomach and leaning forward, pushing her tight ass onto my impressive hard on. As I let out a light groan, she began grinding up and down, my shaft finding itself pressed between her two cheeks; the amazing feeling of tightness and the softness of her fur, each bringing me ever closer to even greater pleasure. My groans were muffled as she reached out, pulling my head towards hers as well shared a deep kiss, our tongues intertwining as she picked up the pace.

It had been a while, and her assault soon brought me close to the edge, and I gently pushed her off of me in an effort to contain myself. We both lay there, gasping for breath. From the sense of warmth I could feel on my stomach, I could tell that she too had enjoyed the experience. She looked up at me and smiled, the first genuine one I had seen from her in the time I had known her. Despite the damp patches in her fur, she looked truly beautiful illuminated by the crackling warmth of the fire.

But she wasn't done yet, her smile quickly returning to a look of lust as her gaze moved toward my large member. I watched in awe as her hands rubbed across my entire length, her tongue covering areas that her hands missed. This teasing was enough to bring me back to full attention as her ass swayed seductively in front of me.

With a final lick she got up before climbing up onto the kitchen table before lying on her back. She looked at me lustfully as she opened her legs. I stood up and approached the table, staring down at the spirit as she gazed at me in awe, her sights once again moving downwards...

"I'll be sure to be gentle." I whispered softly, as I teased at her with my tip.

She let out a light moan before looking deep into my eyes, " _Not too gentle I hope~"_

With this I began to slowly enter her, the immense tightness already bringing me to the edge of orgasm. Upon looking down to see her wince slightly, I reached out with my hand to caress her face. She smiled and nodded as I continued, deeper and deeper until I could go no further Lamb writhed beneath me, filled with my girth as she grasped my hand.

Taking this as a sign to continue, I began slowly moving, doing my best to hold back against the immense pressure to let go. Before too long, her discomfort was replaced by a look of pure ecstasy and she moaned loudly as thrusted into her , increasing the pace in time with her hip movements. I couldn't last for long, and soon I came inside of her, the feeling of being filled up was enough to push her over the edge as we both relished in climax.

I withdrew from her, turning to fetch some towels to wipe us both off. By the time I returned, she had collapsed, fast asleep on my table with a slight yet content smile. She looked truly beautiful lying there, I will never forget that first night. For the first time since the Great Fall, I finally felt I had started someth-

* * *

" _Nasus~ What are you doing writing in that book again?"_ A soft voice called from the entrance from the room as the curator looked up from his work. He had been stuck on the ending for a long time, and had hoped he would have time to finish it before his 'Partner' returned from her day's hunting.

" _Come on! It's been almost eight hours and some of the chases were pretty intense today, I'm really fired up~"_ She explained seductively as her thighs danced from the doorframe.

Nasus smiled as he closed the book. There was always tomorrow...


End file.
